


A claire/chane fairytale

by TheWaterIsASham



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Baccano week day 3, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaterIsASham/pseuds/TheWaterIsASham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time in a magical land there was a princess and a dragon <br/>(for baccano week day 3: story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A claire/chane fairytale

Once upon a time in a magic land there lived a wizard named Huey. Huey had two beautiful daughters, the oldest was named Chane. Chane had asked her father to take away her voice so she could not reveal his secrets, so her father made it so she could only be heard by her true love, but there are many kinds of love so she could still speak to him as clearly as the birds sing. However there was another magic on Chane. A prophecy had decreed that her children would be fearsome monsters.  
So when Chane came of age her father locked her in a magical tower far away and got the mightiest of dragons to defend it, for anyone who could defeat such a monster could handle Chane and her monsterous children. Chane lived in the tower for a long time, for the dragon was so powerful it could defeat any knight, but she was happy because her father had provided her with many things and she was scared that she would lose her connection to him if she were to be married  
One day, Chane heard the dragon fighting a knight as usual, except afterward she heard a strange sound. She thought nothing of it until she heard the lock on her chamber being open. she knew that her father had placed the key around the dragon's neck so the knight would of had to have defeated the dragon to obtain it. She readied her knife, for she was not only fair and loyal, but a strong warrior as well. A man with hair like fire came into the room, wearing nothing but a strange pendant around his neck. He did not look as though he had fought a dragon and thus been weakened so Chane was wary. He simply stared at her. Chane lunged toward him but he managed to grab the knife before she could strike her blow.

"You are more perfect than I imagined. come on, let's get married." he said. Chane looked to the things her father had given her, to the only world she had known and then back at the man. she did not want to leave her home. She looked out the window to see what had happened to her dragon, but there was nothing there.   
Chane was even more confused. she grabbed the chalkboard her father had given her for an occasion like this and wrote "what did you do with my dragon? who are you?"

The young man paused for a second. "None of that matters. I'll give you whatever you want. The world is mine after all."

"I want to stay here with what my father gave me." Chane wrote. The man seemed confused but then he smiled. He gestured for Chane to follow him, and seeing no real alternative Chane did. She watched as he entered the dragons clearing and removed the pendant. There was a burst of magic and as soon it had cleared the young man had been replaced by Chane's dragon. She walked over slowly and picked up the pendant. the dragon touched it again and he returned to the form a young man. Chane was startled but happy. She did not have to leave her home after all.

"I know I was only supposed to stand out here and guard you but I looked into your window and who could help but fall in love. So lets gets married and have this be our castle. I love you Chane, and I'll eat anyone who hurts you."

"You love me?" Chane said, wondering if this was simply too good to be true. The dragon nodded. Chane was taken aback. if he could hear her voice then he must be her true love, and if it was true love they would certainly live happily ever after


End file.
